Please love me seriously!
by AshuraX
Summary: Jaune and his childhood friend, Pyrrha, are accepted to the prestigious Academy, Beacon Academy, and are in for a ride of a lifetime as they acquire new friends, new enemies and possibly even something Pyrrha would dread, a girlfriend for Jaune! No! Jaune is hers! But that's not what the others think. Watch Jaune get torn apart as the others fight for his affection! [Not ArKos]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes at the end of the story. Read only if you want to know the origins of the story and where I got the inspiration from.**

**[Please love me seriously!]**

"Jaune..."

The voice of a maiden woke the boy up. His consciousness wavered and he soon found himself coming back to real life. He missed the dream world. It was the only place where he could be so free. Where all his troubles, washed away in the sand. He liked it there. All the decisions he made there would not effect his life at all. He wanted to continue sleeping. He wanted to get back to that realm.

But alas, he could not.

He could feel the warmth of a woman, slowly getting on top of him as she sat on his stomach. The girl was heavy, but for some reason, she felt light, that's what Jaune thought.

"It's time to get up, Jaune..." the tone of the voice the girl used was charming.

She sounded sexy and Jaune couldn't help but get turned on by her. He knew it was _her _but he just couldn't help it.

But still, he doesn't want to open his eyes. He knew what would happen if he did, and he really didn't want to. He'd have to face her again and do the same thing he did all over again. The girl was persistent and she wouldn't back down no matter how many times she tried.

He continued to keep his eyes closed, until, he felt warm skin come into contact with his neck. He knew it. The girl was embracing him. Her arms felt warm. The warmth was soothing.

He then felt something on his face. Something. Soft.

Something _really _soft.

He opened his eyes to find that the girl was hugging him, squeezing his face with her breasts.

Yes.

SHE WAS NUZZLING HER BREASTS IN HIS FACE!

Jaune was suffocating. He couldn't help it. He was a man! It was his normal reaction to get turned on by something like this!

He gulped and lightly pushed the girl away by her shoulders. The girl was reluctant but moved slightly away from him as she continued to sit on his stomach.

He then looked at the girl's appearance. As per usual, she had her silky red hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing her usual strapless top and underneath it was her low bronze v-neck. She was also wearing her elastic red miniskirt that Jaune praised a few times. Her usual combat armour.

"Jaune..." the girl with green eyes called out to the boy as she straddled on top of him.

She cupped Jaune's left cheek with her right hand as she smiled. Blue eyes meets green.

"I love you..." she finished the sentence.

The girl's face moved closer to the boy's as the boy looked straight into those alluring eyes. It wasn't until they were a hair's breadth apart that Pyrrha closed her eyes, attempting to kiss the man. Attempting to claim what is rightfully hers.

And she would've gotten away with it if it weren't for Jaune himself.

Jaune cupped the girl's mouth with his hand, a wry smile plastered on his face.

"Err... Let's stay as friends, Pyrrha." Jaune managed to stop the girl from going any further.

Pyrrha's expression remains unchanged. Typical Jaune, she thought. Then her thoughts drifted to what was behind her all this time.

"Weeeell I don't think your 'boy' is gonna want us to continue remaining as friends." Pyrrha had a sadistic grin on her face.

Jaune realized too late.

Pyrrha already turned around and attempted to take off his boxers.

"Pyrrha!"

* * *

Thankfully, (or not) Jaune managed to keep his virginity intact.

He sat on his bed as Pyrrha went downstairs to prepare breakfast for them. Jaune would be joining her at the table later on. (Though Pyrrha interpreted it in another way huehuehue)

The boy then flopped back down to the bed with a thump as he attempted to lie down and get back to sleep. He knew he couldn't since today was the day he's going to move out of the house into their new home for 3 years, but for some reason, a rest sounded way too tempting for him.

He should be excited that he was accepted to Beacon Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in Remnant, but due to the methods he used to get into it, he's not really proud of that.

The only one to know he used fake transcripts to pass the test was Pyrrha.

Speaking of Pyrrha, it's tiring to reject her almost every day.

It wasn't like he was not interested in the redhead. No- Far from it! He respects Pyrrha the most out of anyone he knew- save for his father. The girl was beautiful, strong and quirky. He likes nice and quirky girls!

And that bust. That. Bust.

Jaune had to bite his tongue and hold in his manly tears when Pyrrha teased him like that. Pyrrha didn't win those tournaments by being stupid. She knows what men desires and she uses it as a weapon to acquire Jaune's affections.

Over and over again, Jaune had to endure it all. Endure being 'massaged' by her, her touches, her intimacy, when she hugged his arm, when she wakes him up in the mornings. He endured her seduction for years!

He doesn't even know if he's still straight or not.

But one look at Pyrrha and he knew.

He loves boobs.

Wait. No.

He loves girls.

Yeah. That.

He was then reminded of the reason Pyrrha started to have feelings for him. The reason they became friends. The reason Jaune became an outcast.

* * *

_Jaune was playing hide and seek with his friends. He was the seeker this time. He suspected everyone went home already since that would always happen when he was the seeker. His friends and their games._

_He sighed and continued walking. Maybe somebody was still here in the playground. He doubted it though. It was almost curfew and most of the kids went home._

_But then he saw her. Playing on the swing all by herself. She seemed to be looking down. Her shoulder-length hair was kept with a side-tail. She seemed to be the same age as he was. Jaune, being the overly familiar and dense child, decided that one should not play all by themselves on the playground._

_So he went towards the girl._

"_Hey." he greeted her in a friendly tone._

_The girl was surprised and almost jumped out of the swing._

"_W- What?"_

_She was confused by the sudden appearance of the blonde boy._

_Jaune took that as a sign that she doesn't mind playing on the swings with him._

"_The name's Jaune. What's yours?" he smiled as asked the question towards the girl._

"_P- Pyrrha... Pyrrha Nikos."_

_The girl almost sounded depressed when she muttered her own name like that. But Jaune paid it no heed. It was probably something a kid shouldn't judge about._

"_So what are you doing here all alone?" He asked, and continued "Not to mention curfew's almost up."_

_The girl didn't answer. After she got over the initial shock of a blonde-haired boy scaring her out of nowhere just to greet her, she looked back down and thought of the things troubling her. She didn't really care if the boy was there. He may be nice but after people know about her, they start to distance themselves from her. It happened all the time that she was sick of it. Each and every one of them._

"_Err... Hello...?" Jaune tried to reach her and asked, hoping for an answer from her._

_But the girl kept quiet, her eyes cast at her feet, not even moving the swing like... well... one would do when they're on a swing._

_It felt like centuries for Jaune._

_But truthfully It was only 4 seconds._

_Kids have little patience to spare._

"_Earth to cute red-haired girl!" Jaune shouted at the top of his lungs as he moved closer to the girl's ear, shouting at the poor girl._

_Pyrrha jumped this time, surprised by the sudden shout from the blonde boy. What was his problem? And did he just..._

"_Did you just say I was cute?" she asked, a tint of red on her cheeks from embarrassment._

"_Huh? Yeah. You're really cute!" Jaune announced this with confidence for whatever reason._

_The playground was silent for a while, with Pyrrha staring at Jaune and Jaune just standing there, not really comfortable with all the staring._

_After a few seconds, Pyrrha let out a sigh and sat down back on the swing._

_Jaune was confused._

_She looked happy for an instant but then she was depressed again. Girls are complicated. Yep yep._

"_If you know me, you won't say that..." the girl muttered under her breath._

_This girl sure is confusing, Jaune thought._

_But then he smiled. A smug grin plastered on his face as he cupped Pyrrha's cheek and turned her head to look at him._

"_Then let me know you better! I'm sure we'll be the best of friends!"_

_That was what had started it all._

"And she's still stuck to me to this day..."

* * *

Jaune chuckled, remembering the memory.

After he had asked her to be his friend, Pyrrha shed a tear. (A manly tear, Jaune convinced himself) She hugged him right there and then and the two had been friends ever since. The reason she distanced herself from other people was because she was an Orphan. At the time, kids didn't really know how to treat those different from them so she was bullied a lot because of her lineage- or lack thereof.

Jaune had put a stop to all the bullying but was labelled as a traitor since then. His friends all left him and all he had was Pyrrha, who was reluctant for Jaune saving her.

But he didn't mind.

Pyrrha was a great girl. He loved her as a friend and wouldn't like to have it any other way.

From there on, Pyrrha's feelings grew. She was attracted to her best friend more and more. He may be a dunce, and weak, and stupid, and has no charm, and has a weird fetish, and don't get me _started_ on that hair!

But Jaune is Jaune.

Pyrrha had grown to love the Blonde fool.

And one day, when she let it out. Jaune rejected her right there and then. When she asked why he rejected her, Jaune quickly answered;

"_I didn't save you back then because I wanted anything in return. I did it because it was right. You're my best friend, Pyrrha. My childhood friend, even. That's more than enough to make me happy."_

Of course his smile at that time was dazzling, but Pyrrha frowned. She didn't give up that day. She went out of her way to make the Blonde Knight comfortable, make him happy, and she gave herself to him. But Jaune kept playing hard to get.

But Pyrrha doesn't mind.

She's going to be a Huntress one day.

And what better way to start off her career than to Hunt the man of her dreams?

Now back to Jaune, he got up from his bed and started packing. Today's the day.

* * *

Jaune put all his bags and belongings next to the door so that he wouldn't forget about them when he's going to leave.

There's a little backstory to why they lived in the house there.

The house belonged to Jaune's uncle, who thrived to be a well-known freelancer. Which is pretty much a far fetched dream. But Jaune believed the man might be able to pull it off.

He still remembered the last conversation they had before the man disappeared without a trace.

* * *

"_Uncle __Sean__, I've got this... stalker problem..." 14 year old Jaune fidgeted and rubbed his arms together. He shivered at the memory from last night. "Um... There's this girl that keeps entering my bath at home and she thought I didn't notice her but how can I not when she's hyperventilating so much. She hides behind the curtains and I don't know what to say to her..." Jaune finished, but muttered at the end "Not to mention she's my childhood friend and Dad doesn't really mind it at all... Mom just chuckles when I told her..." He rolled his eyes, thinking of his family. His sister tried to help him but couldn't because Pyrrha was too persistent. "Tell me what I should do, uncle that looks like __Indiana Jones!"_

"_My little nephew already knows how to suck up to people... I'm so proud." Sean wiped a tear in his eye._

"_Uncle Sean!"_

"_I know, I know, kiddo. Sheesh. Can't an old man have a little moment?"_

"_..."_

"_Okay... All you need to do is-"_

_Then the phone rang._

"_Huh? Who might that be?" Sean asked nobody in particular._

"_Maybe one of your constant flings, uncle."_

"_Possibly. There's this one time that blonde haired girl with those glasses wanted to use her riding crop on me. Yeah good times, good times."_

"_Answer the phone, uncle."_

"_Oh, I forgot."_

**[Much screaming to the phone later]**

"_I'm going to go find the Lost Treasure of Amon Ra!"_

"_Wait- what?!"_

"_Take care of the goldfish for me, Jaune!"_

* * *

And then he left. Just like that. They never heard from him since. But there was a rumour that a man in his thirties was seen fighting a mummy on top of some pyramid on the other side of the world. But those are just rumours. There's no way that could be his uncle... Right?

Anyway, he left Jaune the house and when Pyrrha left the Orphanage, Jaune asked her if she wanted to live in the house. She gladly accepted, of course.

But just when Jaune was about to leave the house, Pyrrha insisted for him to stay and keep her company. Jaune declined at first, but after looking at those puppy dog eyes of Pyrrha's, Jaune caved in. Stupid cute Pyrrha and those deadly puppy dog eyes.

Then they lived together, with Jaune's parents happily letting their growing boy live in a house with a growing girl. Okay, Jaune's mother was upset but his father seemed happy.

Oh. And I mentioned Jaune has a weird fetish, right?

Well... That's the goldfishes.

Don't ask why, but Jaune came to love the goldfishes he had taken care of. He learned a lot about them and was now a fan of goldfishes. His past time consist of playing video games and watching his goldfishes, Neptune and Zeus.

In his mind, watching his pets swim in their fishbowl is a lot more fun than watching football.

Weird kid.

"Now onto more pressing matters." Jaune muttered as he entered the kitchen area. "Why are you naked and lying on the table with chocolate cream covering your breasts and private area?"

"Like what you see~?"

"Pyrrha..." he sighed.

"Come. Eat me up, Jaune. I'm your dinner for today. Join me on the table~"

"No. Now please tell me you got something... that I can actually eat."

"Tch. It's on top of the fridge, under the upside down bowl."

"Thanks, Pyr."

Jaune then went to fetch his breakfast.

* * *

After Pyrrha cleaned her 'Chocolatey swimsuit', she put on her armor and went to the table the Knight had already occupied.

Jaune was eating his sandwich and Pyrrha had acquired a cake for her breakfast. Yes. I mean A WHOLE CAKE for her breakfast.

"Your craze with sweet stuff never ceases to amaze me." Jaune started a conversation as he saw the whole cake Pyrrha was basically devouring right at the moment.

"I'm also crazy about another, 'sweet white stuff', Jaune." Pyrrha winked.

Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"I thought that's bitter."

"It's different for every individual. But I can vouch that yours are sweet."

Jaune's eyes went wide this time.

"You! What did you do?!"

Pyrrha chuckled at the sight of his incorrigible childhood friend.

"Relax, Jaune. I was only joking. Though I _could _test it out for you and see if it tastes sweet or not."

"No. Thank. You."

Pyrrha shrugged and continued to devour the sugary goodness until it was basically out of sight. Not the tiniest of smudge was left on the plate after. Jaune could only watch in amazement at his incredible childhood friend, and also finish that sandwich. Damn Pyrrha may not be his girlfriend but she makes the finest sandwiches he had ever tasted.

Not that he'd ever tell her that though.

He knew if he did, Pyrrha would get the wrong idea and his virginity might be in danger.

Pyrrha would make a good bride for someone someday.

Just not his.

* * *

After the two had done eating their breakfast, with Pyrrha finishing it in 20 seconds flat, they picked up their bags and left the house.

Locking the door, Jaune said one final goodbye to the house, as did Pyrrha, before finally leaving for their new life.

Pyrrha noticed something on top of Jaune's travelling backpack. There's a fishbowl, and inside it are... well, water, decorations and all that, but...

"You're bringing Neptune and Zeus?" Pyrrha asked the boy.

"Of course! I can't leave them alone! They'd get lonely!"

"Jaune, you know your mother can take care of-"

"Shhh!" Jaune covered the girl's lips with his free hand, the other holding onto his other bag. "You'll hurt their feelings!" he whispered.

Pyrrha didn't really dislike this position. Jaune's hand is on her lips. Hmm...

"Hey! Don't lick my hand!"

"Oops. Silly me." Pyrrha winked.

Jaune could only narrow his eyes and glare at the Amazoness. Nothing more.

"Anyway, what is our matter of transportation?" the boy asked as complex as possible, hoping to sound more matured.

"You mean what's our ride?" Pyrrha corrected and Jaune rolled his eyes. "We're riding the airship."

"... What?"

"Yes, Jaune. We, are going to ride the airship."

"..."

Jaune was silent. He was not going to like this trip.

* * *

**BLARGHHHHH!**

"There there, Jaune." Pyrrha rubbed the boy's back as he barfed in the poor trash can.

It was no mystery for the pair that Jaune _despises _airships because he gets airsick really easily. He doesn't like to bring it up and he as hell doesn't want Pyrrha to remind him. His sickness had always been a nuisance to him. He couldn't follow his parents sometimes because of it and when his senior class in middle school saw him in that state during one of their trips on the airship, they made a fun name for him. 'Barf boy'. He _really _disliked that name. It's like a superhero in some city. Look! It's a bird! No, it's plane! No... It's Barf boy! HOLY SHIT HE'S BARFING WHILE FLYING!

That has got to be _the _worst Superhero Movie he did _not _see.

After he got everything out of his system, Jaune turned his attention to the girl and took the mints from her hands.

"Thanks, Pyr." he muttered and took the mints.

"You're welcome."

After they took a seat, with Pyrrha still rubbing the boy's back since he was still feeling nauseous, they fell silent. Pyrrha was considerate enough to not disturb the boy, for he might actually vomit again. He does not want that to happen any time soon.

She was also considerate enough to not try and seduce him.

_'Wait...' _Pyrrha thought. _'Maybe he'd stop vomiting if he saw something seductive!' _

"Oh Jaune~" Pyrrha leaned forward and tugged the middle of her v-neck a bit, causing the boy to get a free look at her cleavage.

Jaune covered his mouth, mumbled incomprehensible words and ran towards the nearest garbage can.

"Eh. Worth a shot."

Pyrrha had no regrets.

She then saw that he passed a tall blonde-haired girl, with a _distinct _bust, and a black-haired girl, who seemed a little too young to be attending the academy. The brunette had a little tint of red in her hair, completely matching the girl's attire.

They seemed to cringe at Jaune when he passed with the tall blonde girl jumping around and yelling something about getting it off. Pyrrha didn't know. But the brunette seems so cute though. It's like she wanted to go towards them and hug the short girl right there and then. She has a thing for sweet and cute things.

But that's just her.

Then the boy came back, looking somewhat relieved.

He grabbed the mints she offered yet again and took them.

"Don't do that..." the boy was catching his breath. "Ever again."

"You vomited after seeing my cleavage? Was my bust so horrible that you're sick of it?" Pyrrha pouted and acted offended, though she actually wasn't. She knows about Jaune's illness after all.

"I- It's not that! Y- Your bust is really... Er... wonderful." Jaune blushed, trying to comfort his friend.

Pyrrha chuckled at Jaune's attempt.

"Relax, Jaune. I'm just joking."

"Oh... Phew."

"But..." Pyrrha had a sly grin plastered on her face. "Do you like my breast that much?"

Jaune had no words to follow. He could only blush uncontrollably. But at least Pyrrha seemed to be having fun.

And that's all that matters to him.

**[To be continued]**

* * *

_**WARNING: LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE AHEAD**_

**So I had this great idea to combine Maji de Watashi Koi ni Shinasai! (An anime/manga and/or visual novel) and RWBY together. Well, it wasn't really great but just something to do for the meantime since I'm blank on my other fic. And also coz I'm really neglecting my assingment... Damn it. It won't really have any characters from MajiKoi to appear in the fic such is why I didn't put it in the crossover category, but it's inspired by it, so expect some similar elements.**

**A/N:**

**So this is what I had in mind if you watched the MajiKoi series. Let me know what you think.**

**Jaune is, of course the protagonist, Yamato. He isn't really a genius and sly like Yamato, nor does he have an act for lying and/or cheating. He's the Knight kind of character, obviously. Though if he had the opportunity and material, he will cheat. Like how he used fake transcripts to get into Beacon.**

**Pyrrha is Miyako, the overly attached childhood friend who is in love with the protagonist since even before the series. She doesn't mind using trickery to get the one she loves but she still does puts her crush before herself and if he loves somebody else, she won't interfere. She will also use seduction to get the protagonist, so beware.**

**Ruby is Kazuko/Wanko from the series, an innocent little sister (not of the protagonist) who just **_**loves **_**action, fighting, romance and all that. She still has no clue what Pyrrha says most of the times in front of Jaune (Thank God) and respects her older sister highly. Nothing much has changed for Ruby so don't worry about it.**

**Weiss is pretty much obvious. She's Chris from the series. She's wealthy and speaks her mind, not thinking what others would think. But unlike Chris, she does have a soft side and often regrets what she says to others and isn't really chivalrous. She does like a fair fight, but it doesn't mean she has to. Not much changed for Weiss, like Ruby.**

**Blake is somewhat different from her Canon counterpart and even her MajiKoi counterpart, Yukie. She is a shy and aloof girl who doesn't really speak much. People see her as mysterious and dark, but truthfully, she just doesn't know what to say. Her mind speaks of a thousand words, but she couldn't say it out loud. Truthfully, she has a secret wish to make friends and often confides in... someone...**

**Yang is Momoyo. She's strong, _loves _to fight, uses her fists in combat, cheerful when with her friends, a tease, and is overprotective of her sister. Okay, not really overprotective, but she protects her sister from harms way. She doesn't really mind if her friends tease her sister, but it has it's limits. Unlike her Majikoi counterpart, she doesn't really have a thirst to find someone stronger than her, but when someone stronger appears, she'd be excited. Not much changed for Yang, except for her OP-ness. Probably stronger than a sugar-crazed Nora. I don't know.**

**Well that's it I guess. As for Nora and Ren, I don't really see anyone from MajiKoi like them so they'd just be themselves. The usual suspects will be the Main Characters and expect some OOC-ness from UsedToSeeingWomenNaked!Jaune, OverAttached!Pyrrha, and Shy!Blake.**

**By the way, if you're asking. ArKos won't be the main pairing in this. None of pairings are. It'd just be JaunexGoldfishes. Pffttt. Kidding. It's JauneHarem again. Yeah another harem fic. Time to puke.**

**Now see you in the next chapter!**

**If you want... It's not like I'm expecting you to read this or anything!**


	2. Chapter 2 -Explosions-

"_Jeanne-neechan..."_

_The 18-year old girl in question turned around to face the boy. She was not surprised to see him follow her. In fact, he managed to follow her almost everywhere. It was tough being an older sibling. Such is why she tried to flee from the Knight-to-be himself. What surprised her though, was that the boy was covered in bruises and his eyes were watery. Maybe he got into a fight. Now, she was not like her younger sister Stella, who would most likely incinerate the culprits before decapitating them. Though she was _slightly _mad that someone would hurt her little brother. Only _slightly_, she thought._

_Jaune was a unique kid, though. Wherever she went, wherever she hid, he would almost always find her. There was only one time she hid in the spot where nobody would even look in. Jaune didn't manage to find her at that time, but when she looked towards the boy from her hiding spot, Jaune was crying. She couldn't bear it that time. She couldn't bear to see her only little brother crying. She hugged the boy there and then and promised to herself not to hide from the ones she loved ever again._

_Now she was in the woods, gathering lumber for her family. Their parents were away, so they were left alone to tend to the house. Her other siblings offered to help her, except Jaune who was away at the time of their meeting, but she turned them down, saying that she could do it on her own._

_And she could, really. That was until a certain blonde boy came up to her._

"_Welcome back, Jaune. You came home early."_

"_... Something happened and now all of my friends won't even look at me in the eye anymore."_

_Now, Jeanne was not the type to just ignore her brother's pleas and problems. But she had a really busy schedule that evening. If she did not finish her work for the day, she wouldn't manage to watch Passions. And God knows what would happen if _anyone _in the Arc family couldn't watch Passions._

_It was an Arc thing._

_Hmm... Passions or helping Jaune get out of his misery..._

_Jaune wailed._

_The answer couldn't have been clearer._

"_What happened, Jaune?" she asked the shorter and younger boy._

"_..."_

_A frown appeared on the boy's face. No, wait. He was pouting. Why was he pouting? Jeanne thought of this seriously. She came to the conclusion that Jaune could read minds. How did he know she was thinking about carrying the boy on her shoulder while listening to the boy's tale _and _collecting firewood?_

_Jeanne would need some anti-mind reading helmet or something._

_Maybe Lux knows someone who has it. She knows a lot of weird people. Like that brawny guy who yells "DEMACIA!" over and over. She said he took that character from a game. She didn't believe it though. Maybe it was some unknown city of some sort. That would explain his girlfriend being an assass-_

"_Nee-chan!"_

_Oh. Jeanne completely forgot about Jaune. Now... What was she doing, again?_

"_... I need your help..."_

_Jeanne sighed. She may act uncaring towards the younger boy most of the times, but she actually cares for Jaune a lot. All of their siblings knew the fact. The only one who doesn't is probably Jeanne herself. Hoping someone would record Passions for her, she lifted up the boy and brought him to her shoulder, carrying him as she took a walk, leaving the axe behind her._

"_Anything wrong, my brother Jaune?"_

_Shrugging at her own awesomeness for rhyming that, she asked the boy as nicely as possible. Others called the voice she was using to the boy as 'The Older Sister' voice, only used at times when she needed to act as the head of the Family, most of the times due to their father getting drunk and their mother nowhere to be seen._

"_It's... I met this girl today and I-"_

"_Whoa there boy. You already got the hots for a girl? That's fast. When I was your age, I was beating up boys left to right."_

"_N- No! It's not like that!"_

"_Haha, I know, Jaune. I was just joking."_

_Little did she know, that in the future, she would come to regret not thinking of it the other way around._

_Jaune then sighed, knowing full well that his older sister was listening._

"_I befriended her, since she was acting so lonely. She was... an orphan."_

_Flashes of their youngest sister came to the older girl's mind. Their youngest sister was also an orphan until their father took her in. She could be a little... difficult to understand, and she's... different from most people, but she's sweet and has good intentions. Though most of the time, it was due to the fact that she could fool around with the family. She's also jealous of her, though. The fact that she didn't age was something she would like to have._

_Shaking her head to ward off the thoughts, she listened more on the boy's day._

"_When I introduced her to everyone, they gave me glares and some even insulted her. I got mad at them and... well..."_

"_Showed them who's boss?"_

"_... Kinda... Except... I... kinda lost..."_

_Jeanne snorted. Well, Jaune was not _the _strongest person in the family, so that was expected. She guessed that there were more or less 8 kids who had caused such injuries to her little brother. There was no way Jaune could handle them all on his own._

"_Do you want me and your sisters to beat them up for you?"_

"_A- No. Pyrrha already took care of them all on her own."_

"_Wow."_

_S__imple as that. Assuming this 'Pyrrha' person is the orphan who Jaune befriended, Jeanne thought she would probably come to like this girl._

_Little did she know, she would come to a point where she would slap her past self silly for ever thinking about that._

"_Then, what's the problem?"_

"_..."_

"_Jaune, you know you can tell me."_

_Jaune then held her older sister's hand, which was on his lap. Jeanne was always there to listen to him and Jaune liked that part about the girl. Though she could be quite cold sometimes, but she would give in anyway in due time. Jeanne was nice, but she just doesn't care about much thing 80% of the time. The only thing she would always care about, is her family._

"_It's just..." Jaune started, looking down to the ground. "... I'm afraid that Pyrrha would leave me as well..."_

_That was all it was? Wow, Jeanne tired herself out for overthinking things. She thought Jaune would be upset that he was protected by a girl or something. Or wants to start training seriously with his family. If it was the former, she thought about dressing him up as a girl. (What? It looked quite fun when Lily started to dress up the boy since kindergarten) If it was the latter, then she didn't think Jaune would last for more than a week. Stella doesn't know how to go easy on people. Plus, Dad had been training Rinka a lot lately. She knows her father doesn't have time to train another one because of how little he had time to stay at home._

_It was sad that only 3 people in the Arc's generation actually knew how to fight. And Stella wasn't even blood-related to them._

_Jeanne shook her head again, to forget the thoughts. She needed to focus on her little brother for now. Time's-a ticking!_

"_You know, Jaune..." the girl started as she lifted him up, before putting him safely on the ground. She pat the boy on the head before sitting down so she was looking at the boy eye to eye. "Do you know why she protected you, after you did your best to defend her?"_

_Jaune thought for a moment. No he did not know._

"_It's because she thinks of you as a friend. You're her friend now. Her only friend, even, from what I could tell." she rustled his hair in an affectionate manner, like a sister to her little brother. "And I know she'd do anything in her power so that you'd be her friend as well."_

_Jaune then smiled as he thought about. He had just made a friend that could last him... a lifetime._

"_So don't worry about it, okay?"_

_The younger boy nodded enthusiastically. He now knows his path._

"_I know that she would always be here."_

* * *

"_Why the heck are you even still here?" Jeanne questioned the girl who was now kneeling in front of her in the living room._

"_I came for you answer to my question 6 months and 25 days ago." Pyrrha answered, not missing a beat._

"_You kept asking me every day in those 6 months. Don't you have competitions or something you have to attend to? Heck, do you think any sane sister would give someone who barges in unnoticed, kicked my room's door down and yelled 'GIVE ME YOUR BROTHER'S HAND IN MARRIAGE!' a positive response?"_

"_Considering the fact that you're anything but sane, is that a yes?"_

"_No." One word was all it took to demoralize Pyrrha and cause the younger girl to move to the nearest corner to weep._

_For like 3 seconds._

"_WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET US BE HAPPY TOGETHER?!" Pyrrha shook the older girl with all her strength, though it didn't have much affect on said Arc._

"_I don't consider you and Jaune getting married as, 'happiness' for him. Just imagining the things you could do to him couldn't make me sleep at night."_

"_Ah- So you were up all night imagining the dirty dirty things I could do to Jaune and you just... moved your hand to your-"_

"_You're about to cross a line."_

"_So is your brother complex."_

"_You know what-" Jeanne has had enough of this girl. She pushed the girl lightly away and moved to the next oldest of the family. "Stella, you're up."_

_The brunette looked confused for a while until she looked up from her card game with the youngest sister, only to see Pyrrha with a serious expression. Judging from her experience, she knew that Pyrrha was here for Jaune, and that's it._

"_..."_

_Stella got up and walked towards the younger girl._

"_..."_

_Stella stared._

_Pyrrha stared._

_Stella narrowed her eyes._

_Pyrrha scoffed._

_Stella growled._

_Pyrrha grinned._

_Stella turned around._

_Stella gave up and walked back to the card game._

_On her way, she rustled the hair of the next youngest in line._

_Lux pouted._

"_You could _hardly _call that a discussion." the mage stated._

"_Well she _is _a cyborg. She doesn't have a language program built in, anyway." Jeanne commented as she took a sip of her tea._

_Lux then walked to Pyrrha, a plan came to mind._

"_Say, Pyrrha, why don't you just... you know... give up on Jaune. You know he doesn't like you that way anyway."_

_Pyrrha crossed her arms under her ample bosom._

"_My dear Lux-neechan."_

"_You know we aren't your sisters, right?" Lux commented._

_Pyrrha cared for naught._

"_When a cuckoo doesn't sing, I'll wait for it to sing. I would never replace said bird with anything. I will wait til the ends of time." she continued. "And having Jaune as my husband would mean he'll love me eventually so why not." she then grinned. "Plus the things I could do to Jaune legally..."_

_Lux gave up instantly._

_Jeanne then looked towards the next youngest in line._

_Lily smiled widely._

_Jeanne did not like that smile._

_The next one in line was Jaune himself so she then skipped the boy and looked towards Rinka, who was watching something on her phone. She did not want to know what, though._

"_Rin, you're up."_

_Rinka looked towards Jeanne._

_She then looked towards Pyrrha._

_She then looked towards her phone._

_Hmm... Decisions._

"_Nope." she said and continued to watch somebody else play a game and react to it. Wow, this thing turned into meta way too fast._

_Jeanne sighed. Sometimes the laziness Rinka would give could even rival hers. Not that it was annoying. She had to admit. She ain't even mad. That's amazing._

_Jeanne looked hopefully towards Miki, who was looking at the exchange._

_Miki smiled and walked towards Pyrrha._

"_You can't have onii-chan." Miki stated as a matter-of-factly._

"_And why is that?" Pyrrha lifted an eyebrow._

"_Because Onii-chan is mine!" she pumped her fists up high._

_Miki looked proud._

_Jeanne facepalmed._

_She then looked at someone- anyone to give some good reasoning._

_She looked at Shinobu._

_Shinobu was playing cards with Stella._

_Shinobu then looked up, seeing that she had caught the attention of her eldest sister._

_Shinobu realized there was a Pyrrha in the room._

_Shinobu scoffed._

"_Good luck with that." she then continued with her game._

_Jeanne needs to get her sisters replaced. If only she has some magical phone from some company that could replace anyone with a touch of a button._

_She then looked at Lily again._

_She was her last hope._

_Though she knew her hope will be crushed._

_Lily grinned and got up._

"_You're going to Beacon, right?" Lily asked, knowing full well what the answer would be. Well, it's just for formalities and some sort._

"_Yes, yes I am. Though I'm thinking of not going, since Jaune didn't apply. It would not be worth it." Pyrrha answered and elaborated._

"_Just go." Lily assured. "Heck, I have a few friends that could help Jaune get a few transcripts so he could pass Beacon's standards. I'm sure you two would have a fun time together."_

_Every sister in the room glared at the current singer._

_Lily could feel her sisters boring holes in her skull._

_She _miiiiiight _have made the situation worse._

"_Really?!" she asked, a giant smile on her face as she hugged the older woman. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou, Lily-neechan! I've always loved you the most out of all our sisters!"_

"_Ribs. Breaking. Lily. Not. Strong." Lily spoke in broken English as the hug from the Amazoness was a little too hard on her body. And her bones. And mind. Aww Pyrrha wrinkled her clothes._

_Lily was then released from the young girl's grips as Jeanne pulled her sister away from the girl. Lily was about to thank Jeanne like a Goddess of Kindness and Prosperity... before said sister lifted her up by the collar._

_Sheesh. These girls are so affectionate._

"_I will murder your family." Jeanne said in a terrifying voice._

"_You know- We're all family in here."_

"_MURDER!" Jeanne shouted out loud._

_Yup, Lily thought. The girl has snapped._

"_You know, Jeanne-neechan." Pyrrha smirked. "An Arc never goes back on a promise."_

_Jeanne let go._

_True, it's been like a rule for everyone in the house to never go back on a promise. Even their dad brought them all to the bar after he mistook a promise with Lily who said to bring 'everyone' to the bar as a joke, and him accepting it, since he was so drunk._

_Moral of the story, she could not break a promise. And she could not let her siblings break it either._

_Dammit, Arc Tradition._

* * *

"And that's how Jeanne-neechan let you go to Beacon." Pyrrha ended her story.

"You _do _know that they're not your sisters, right?" Jaune asked.

"Your sisters are mine as well, Jaune. We are one, body" she touched the Knight's gloved hand. "And soul." she placed her other hand on the boy's chest, which was covered by armor.

"Sounds a little kinky." Jaune commented.

"It is for you to judge." Pyrrha shrugged, walking towards their destination.

Jaune then sneezed.

The girl was worried for the boy's health but Jaune shook it off as some sort of evil mantra or something. Maybe her sisters are praising him for his bravery by coming here or something. Who knows.

Since they left their bags to the workers who would gather their things, they could now move to their destination.

Truth be told, Jaune doesn't know where to go, only following Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was searching for a bedroom.

Jaune does not like where they were going.

They then heard a sudden explosion from behind them.

Pyrrha turned around and Jaune hid behind her.

"YIKES!" he yelped and used her as a shield.

Pyrrha does not mind. She liked this position. Jaune coming up behind her and all that.

Wait, dirty thoughts later.

They looked towards the source of the explosion.

Inside some sort of small crater, there were two girls, one themed red and one themed white. Pyrrha remembered the redhead from their airship adventure. More like she remembered Jaune puked on the redhead's friend's(?) shoe. Jaune may need to apologize for that. That girl looked like she could kill him in 10 seconds flat.

Pyrrha then wondered how the situation occurred.

* * *

"Wow..."

The sisters looked in awe at the scenery. The huge building looked badass, to say the least. No- Badass couldn't even describe how awesome it felt.

So this was going to be their home for the next four years.

Not bad.

"The view on Vale's got nothing on this." the older girl, Yang Xiao Long, whistled.

The younger girl, Ruby Rose, was about to reply to her sister's comment, but was then distracted by the bypassers and their _miraculous _weapons.

After much spazzing over their weapons and Yang trying to calm the younger girl down, they then walked towards where they assumed to be the meeting spot for the first years. Emphasis on the 'assumed', since Yang does not like reading manuals.

"I'm telling you, this place is so big, there would probably be some big idiot out there who would get lost easily in here. It's only a matter of time." Yang commented.

A little ways in front of them, Jaune sneezed.

"Maybe." Ruby said with little attention. She needed to explore this place. Fast. She loved exploring.

But because of her lack of attention, she tripped on some crabby girl's luggage.

* * *

Weiss was infuriated.

Not only did her sister forget to pack in Mr. Cuddles, but now some kid tripped over her precious dust collection! Well, it wasn't really a collection since she uses it in spar. But nevertheless, the day was going from bad to worse.

"What are you doing..." Weiss asked calmly, trying to remain calm.

She knows she has the habit of exploding on someone's face, so she needs to calm down. She might scare the girl, with how young she looked. She could not be more than 16, from the looks of it.

"I- I'm sorry!" Ruby stuttered, before correcting herself and apologizing to the older girl.

Yang, who was next to Ruby moments prior, was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"This is for your own good, Ruby..." Yang muttered from atop a tree.

* * *

"'Sorry'? Do you have _any _idea of the damage that you could have caused?" Weiss asked again, trying to calm down. Don't let the anger control you, Weiss, she thought.

"Uhhhhh..." to say Ruby was confused, would be the understatement of the year.

Weiss sighed, proceeding to take one of the bags and examine its contents. She then grabbed a vial of red Dust and looked at it clearly. Thankfully, the contents were fine. So, she didn't have to go back home to apologize to her father. Who knows what the man would be saying when he finds out. He would probably laugh out loud and make it some sort of national holiday or something. The Day Weiss Schnee exploded. Yes, she could see it now...

She would not want that to happen.

"Thankfully, the contents appeared to be fine." Weiss commented as she exhaled a sigh of relief.

Ruby then looked at the vile.

It. Looks... So... Shiny...

Before Weiss could even comprehend what's going on, Ruby was now holding the Vile of Red Dust and looking at it in awe.

The older girl's eyes grew wide. What was that kid doing?!

Ruby drooled.

So... Shiny...

She begun to shake it in an exaggerated motion, spilling some of its context to their surroundings.

Weiss could only watch in horror as the dust began to gather around them and Ruby's eyes sparkled with awe.

Then her face contorted.

Weiss did not like where this is going.

Ruby sneezed.

* * *

Blake was strolling around doing nothing in particular, book in hand. Some people may look at her and think she was reading the book, entranced by it, but in truth, she was just looking at the people around her, trying to find someone to befriend. She may look like the cold person who would not care less about friends, but she does get lonely from time to time. And she haven't had a friend since she left the White Fang. Though Adam was cruel and hard to decipher at times, she still considered him a friend whom she could always count on.

Does Adam still think of her as a friend?

She doubted it.

Suddenly, there was an explosion.

Well, that escalated quickly.

She turned to look at the source of the explosion to see one themed red and the other white. What was this generation with colours, anyway? Blake shrugged and was about to leave but then a vile came rolling to her feet.

Picking up the vile, she noticed that she had seen that design before. She then looked a the two people in the crater, who was now in disbelief as to what happened. She then recognized the person dressed in white. If memory served, the girl was related to the Schnee. Heck, she was the daughter of said family!

Blake then smiled. Maybe she could finally make a friend. She could probably open up with how she _accidentally _hurt most of her relatives and how incredibly inconsiderate the Schnee family is due to their mistreatment of Faunus rights!

Yeaaaah, that's not gonna work.

Oh well, least she could do was return the vile.

* * *

The day could _not_ have been better for one Weiss Schnee.

And yes, that was sarcasm.

She just exploded a hole in front of the entire school. The cause of this, you may ask? A 16-year old, she presume, who thought that the Red Dust was like some sort of sparkly confetti or something. If looks could kill right now, she presumed the girl would have been dead by now. Nay- She could die after being dead multiple times over.

"I'm really, _really _sorry!" Ruby bowed to the white-haired girl.

Weiss could not care less anymore. She could practically hear her father laugh from afar. Ahh this would not be something easy to erase in her father's memory. She assumed that her butler was recording right now, sending a feedback to her father. By that time, the man would have saved it in multiple copies of floppy disks. Well, it was a fun teenage life.

"You see- It was really, _really _shiny and I thought that it's beautiful so I wanted to take a closer look at it and when I had enough, I thought that it was so shiny, that if I shook it around, some genie would come out and grant me three wishes. So- Uh... Sorry?"

Weiss was not even talking anymore. Ahh her sweet sweet teenage life.

"What's with her?" Yang asked, finally coming down from the tree.

Ruby looked at the newcomer like she had found her long lost rival.

"Yang why did you leave me?!" Ruby shook her sister violently, feeling betrayed.

Yang just smiled wryly, not even attempting to answer the question. She then noticed a new arrival in the scene.

"What's with her?" asked Blake the same question.

"That's what I asked." Yang added.

Then, another new arrival.

"What's with her?" asked Jaune.

"I was about to ask the same question." said Pyrrha.

"That's what I asked." Yang added.

"Ditto." Blake joined in.

"Oh sweet sweet teenage life. Wasted." Weiss grieved.

"Weeeeeelll, name's Yang. What's yours?" she asked the others in the vicinity.

"Blake. The name's Blake." Blake smiled to the girl, then looked at Ruby.

"I'm Ruby!" Ruby exclaimed proudly, already forgetting about the girl who was now grieving on the floor.

"Pyrrha." Pyrrha smiled.

"Arc." Jaune took a moment for a dramatic pause. "Jaune Arc."

"Did you just introduce yourself Bond-style?" Unfortunately, only Blake got the reference.

"Finally! Someone who gets me!" he looked hopefully at Blake who was now smiling an uncomfortable smile.

"Sooooo" Yang looked at the girl who was hugging her legs while looking at the far distance. "Who's this girl?"

Blake was the one who managed to answer that.

"Her name is Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. She's pretty well known in most parts due to the fact that her father loves to pull pranks at her. I remembered last Christmas when he took her change of clothes and she was forced to attend school with a maid outfit and cat ears."

"How do you even know that?!" Weiss, having recovered from her grieving, rebutted.

"Up until this day, I could never understand why she wore the cat ears. The outfit would have been satisfactory. Maybe it's her taste or something."

"I- It was left there so I wore it without knowing, okay?!"

"_Right..._"

Weiss was red to her ears. She needed to know how the girl found out about that embarrassing moment her father put her in.

Ruby then asked the group.

"Sooo... anybody know where we're going?"

* * *

"Ren, I feel a disturbance in the air."

"It could be the fact that someone just exploded."

"Ooooh! Did they explode?! Are there bones left scattered around or something?! Did someone take a picture? I wanna see the picture... REN LEMME SEE THE PICTURE!"

"No, Nora. There is no picture. And I think those people are fine."

"Awwww... Ah'm disappoint."

"Let's go, Nora."

"To the Auditorium?"

"To the Auditorium."

Nora then rode on the boy's back, forcing him to give her a piggyback ride.

"BOMBS, AWAY!"

"Wrong quote, Nora."

**[Explosion- End]**

* * *

**Told you guys I was gonna update this. And updated it I have.**

**Jaune's sisters are characters from other franchises (plural) whom I have added in this work because I suck at making OC's. So I just added them in here just for fun. They don't have much effect on the story, unless I'm planning to make a Sisters Arc, which I'm dreading about right now. The Characters, their Franchise and also their age in the current storyline are as follows:**

**Jeanne (Fate/Apocrypha) 23**

**Stella (Black Rock Shooter) 21**

**Lux (League of Legends) 20**

**Lily (Vocaloid) 19**

**Rinka (Tokyo ESP) 17**

**Miki (IdolM ster) 15**

**Shinobu (Monogatari Series) 8 (500)**

**Note that I'm pushing BlakexWeiss here due to the fact that I'm giving up on JauneHarem in this fic. I think one JauneHarem fic on my account is enough. So without further ado, I end this note.**

**Additional Notes: It took me 10 minutes to figure out what an Auditorium and I have no idea how Weiss finds it cute to wear cat ears even though she's supposed to be a faunus discriminist (wait, is that even a word?). And does wearing cat ears even count as a racist action? I don't know. But I wanna see Weiss in cat ears. Ergo what drove me to write this chapter.  
**


End file.
